


The First Sip

by jesscandigelvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockles, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Trailer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscandigelvis/pseuds/jesscandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's first week on set ends in a sexy way - not beta'd so sorry for the mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Sip

Misha was a confident guy. he prided himself in the knowledge that there was no situation he couldn’t deal with - whether it be with intelligence, wit or at the very least, sheer charm  
Nothing rendered him speechless, no person left him stuttering and no one, in his adult life had ever made him blush. But that was until his first week on set with Jensen Ackles.  
The first few day on set had been rather unremarkable all be it enjoyable. He met Jensen and Jim - Made small talk between shots while the crew reset. But Misha found himself alone in his trailer most nights...and well... that just wouldn't do.  
This is how he found himself stood outside Jensen's trailer on his fourth night, a sixer in hand (carefully chosen after a long and in depth discussion with Jensen and Jim about their brews of choice)  
He climbed the two steps to the door - He looked around the lot - its was quiet, quieter than usual. Night creeping in as the sun faded. Unseasonably warm for a September evening in Vancouver. Misha liked it here... He shook himself back into the moment and knocked twice on the door with his free hand. The knock immediately followed by a loud crash from inside, a string of profanities, uneven footsteps and finally the door being yanked open.  
Jensen stared at him, back lit from the lamps inside the trailer - the green in his eyes barely visible in the twilight. He looked dishevelled, his hair tufted up at the back.  
"Your shirts inside out" Misha said by way of a greeting, his face splitting into toothy grin as he spoke. He lifted the sixer in his hand and jiggled it slightly before he continued "Since no one seemed to be bothering to arrange a welcome party for me I thought I may as well sort my own"  
Jensen didn't move at first. Misha spoke too fast, especially as Jensen had just woke up. He took a moment, hand braced on either side of the door frame, one bare foot holding it open.  
"Misha" he started, finally adjusting to the situation (noting the fast that it was now dark and that when he had decided to 'just rest my eyes for 5 minutes' it had been 2:30)  
"Sorry man, power nap. Come on in!"  
He uncurled his fingers from their grip on the door frame and moved aside, letting Misha slip past him into his home from home.  
Misha quickly shed his denim jacket (trailing it over the back of the armchair Jensen had been 'resting his eyes in' just minutes earlier) He noticed the small black leather footstool was overturned in the middle of the living area 'So that's what he tripped over' Misha thought remembering the crash that had proceeded his knock  
Misha strode around the trailer. It was bigger that his, more personalised too. There was pictures of what Misha assumed were Jensen's friends and family, cushions, coasters and even a candle on the small two man dining table. He hadn't taken Jensen as a candle kinda guy. He smiled softly at his own train of thought as he turned back around to face Jensen.  
Jensen was now out of his inside out shirt and was furiously trying to shove it back into itself, brow furrowed in determined concentration - making the corners of Misha's mouth twitch a little higher in amusement. He marched across the trailer towards him, easily avoiding and stepping over the fallen footstool and tugged the blue plaid effortlessly from Jensen's grip. Nimble fingers made short work of righting it before handing it back. Green eyes met blue ones briefly, Misha still smiling, "Beer?"  
"Yeah"Jensen answered, shoving his hands through the arm holes, voice still a sleepy gravelly growl "Please" he added.  
Misha picked up the beers and handed one to Jensen, popped one on the coffee table for himself before moving the final four to the small fridge in the kitchenette.   
Jensen slumped himself on the small sofa, flicking the lid off his beer and onto the floor. He toed absent-mindedly at the cap on the carpet as Misha watched him raise the beer to his lips...  
this is the first time Misha blushed - and he didn't know why. He had seen plenty of guys drink beer before - but watching Jensen softly wrap his dusky lips around the head of the bottle and tip it back, eyes closed, Misha groaned. He fucking groaned. Misha felt his cheeks flush as he silently prayed that Jensen hadn't heard him  
But he had  
Fuck  
Jensen slowly lowered the bottle and opened his eyes to look at Misha who was trying desperately to look nonchalant, leaning against the kitchen counter concentrating intently on picking at the edge of the label of his own bottle.  
"Everything okay, Mish?"  
Misha looked up "y-yeah yep fine" he answered, a little too quickly  
Jensen narrowed his eyes slightly before returning his attention to his beer. He raised it in Misha's direction "Good choice" he smiled before lowering it to his lips again

Misha couldn't look away. He bit at the insides of his cheeks to stop any more unwanted noises escaping and stared as Jensen sucked back his beer.  
He watched as a small bead of condensation rolled the length of the bottle neck and drop off onto the sliver of smooth tanned chest Jensen's shirt left exposed, rolling down to disappear beneath the blue fabric. He watched Jensen's fuchsia lips wrap around the bottle again. Damn Misha's imagination.  
He couldn't shake the image from his head. Even long after the last beer was gone and they were a fair ways down a bottle of rum Jensen had been keeping in one of his cupboards. Fortunately Misha has found his voice and was able to string together coherent sentences again. They talked about work to begin with, until they found (with the help of alcohol) other things they had in common - music, movies and even a fifteen minute conversation about the intricacies of making the perfect barbecue sauce. They were laughing and Misha had long since migrated from his position against the work surfaces to sit snug on the small couch with Jensen. Relaxed, thighs and knees knocking together casually as they joked.

But even with all the distraction of good conversation and excellent company the more rum Misha drank the more his mind wandered back to that image. Why was it niggling at him? It was just a guy drinking a beer- well not just any guy this was Jensen Ackles. But even then.. sure, Misha was a modern enough man to know when a dude was attractive - but he had never been attracted to a guy before. But the way Jensen's lips suckled the tip of the bottle, the was his throat had moved when he swallowed- there was something about this man- he was undoing him and Jensen didn't have a clue, and Misha had no idea what to do. He knew he should just finish his drink, go back to his own bland, cramped trailer, take a cold shower and jerk off while trying to wash off the guilt. But as he finished his sixth rum and coke - Jensen drunkenly scrabbling to pour them both another, Misha was feeling pissedly devil-may-care. His confidence returning. he knew in the sober part of the back of his brain that every word he was about to say and every move he was about to make were the decisions and rum and his dick and not of his sensibility and decorum. With a cocky grin playing on his lips he reached out and slid his hand around the back of Jensen's neck, fingers trailing lightly under the collar of his shirt. "Mmmm" Misha's grin wolfish now, the tint noise Jensen had made affirming his hopes and little drunken fantasies. Jensen leaned slightly into the touch, enjoying the warmth of Misha's palm on his neck.  Misha's heart thumped and his brain couldn't keep up to process all the things he wanted to do, all the placed he wanted his hands, but most of all he wanted to know... he NEEDED to know was what it would feel like to have Jensen's hot mouth around his cock like he had with the beer bottle. Jensen came to him easily. Just a slight press to the back of his neck and Jensen's mouth was falling onto his. Slow at first. Jensen clearly just beginning to to take in what was happening. after a moment Misha made the decision for the both of them- lifting his hand slightly to grasp Jensen's hair, tugging firmly, firmly enough to pull another keening noise from the back of Jensen's throat, making his head tip back and his mouth open slightly. Misha quickly slipped his tongue between Jensen's teeth- sliding into the wet heat of his mouth, hand still knotted dominantly in his hair, controlling him, twisting occasionally to make him grunt in pleasurable discomfort... and he knew Jensen liked it. Now its was Misha's turn to moan- letting his sounds be swallowed by the kiss. Second by second becoming more desperate, dirtier, wetter and noisier. They grasped at each others bodies, needy and wanting. Unbuttoning and un-tucking, Misha toeing clumsily out of his socks - not breaking the kiss until they had too for any chance to seek out more fresh skin to bite, lick and claw at. Suddenly Jensen pulled away. Delightfully dishevelled, hair messy from Misha fisting it, cheeks flushed, lips beautifully swollen and kiss-bitten, panting harshly. He grasped Misha's shoulders and pushed him back, but he didn't let go. "What the FUCK are we doing?!" he nearly yelled, eyes now wide and pleading, voice desperate. Misha looked at him, dick aching in his jeans, hair sticking sweaty to his forehead, panting just as hard as Jensen, a gorgeous purple bite-mark blooming on his bare shoulder, shirt still hanging off one wrist - a perfect picture of pure debauchery. "Oh, God... Fuck" Jensen whispered, back against Misha's lips. Foreheads brushing together. They breathed each-other's breath again, the renewed closeness making both their cocks throb again against denim. Misha needed Jen now. Needed him on his knees, begging, needy and screaming for him. But with Jensen wanting but doubtful he knew he needed to play this one carefully. He lifted his hand and smoothed the hair away from Jensen's forehead. He brushed there noses together, soothing the small of his back with his free hand - keeping Jensen from backing away. "What do you want, Jen?" his voice quiet but firm "Tell me" Jensen sighed and Misha swallowed the sigh with his inhale, pulse slowing slightly now. "I don't know, Mish.... this is fucking crazy....I'm wasted... I mean...I never...." He trailed off, brain overworked "I want you" he finished, voice barely a whisper now, Misha felt the words against his cheek clearer than he heard them. Jensen's eyes were closed when he next spoke "I've never...erm... with a guy I mean...I dunno" "Me either" Misha assured him "I don't know why I want this... you I mean" Misha could see the internal battle in Jensen's eyes that he was dealing with himself. "I'm not gay Jen... its just.. I'll be honest with you - It was the beer" "No shit. The rum didn't help either" Jensen chuckled darkly, speaking more to himself than to Misha "No no, not like that" Misha rushed. Cringing a little to himself as the words fell un-filtered from his mouth "The way you drank it, the bottle in your hand and your lips... Fuck Jen your lips!" he growled Jensen keened gently at Misha's words- sparking interest again and Jensen's grip on Misha's shoulders tightened. Misha noted that dirty talk may well be the way to Jensen's dick. So he continued, lowering his voice to a drawn out husk "Yeah, Jen those lips. The moment I saw them wrap around that bottle...all I wanted to do was force you to your knees right there and then, unzip my jeans and shove my cock in between them - fuck you mouth while you knelt on the floor of this trailer" He looked at Jensen who had started palming his erection through his jeans, seeking friction to help himself get off too Misha's words. "Keep going" Jensen purred, sounding thoroughly fucked out already. "I'll carry on when your on your knees" Misha smirked There was an authority in his voice and Jensen was powerless against it. He dropped to his knees, and slowly raised his eyes to meet Misha's - pupils blown black with lust. Finally having his hands free Misha shook his wrist to let his short fall noiselessly to the floor. He looked down at Jensen in time to see him pull his own shirt over his head.  He really was beautiful. Sun-bronzed skin stretch taut over the defined muscles in his arms and shoulders. freckles scattered, playing all over his cheeks and back.  Smooth, clean and perfect Misha thought. "What are you waiting for?" he groaned, gesturing loosely at his belt buckle. Jensen was hesitant but look instruction, he reached up with trembling fingers, slowly unbuckling and slipping the leather through the belt loops, he popped the button, un-zipped and tugged Misha's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Misha stepped out of them and kicked them carelessly aside. Jensen placed his hands on Misha's outer thighs. Before looking back up at him Jensen studied Misha's dick, full and hard, arching upwards towards his lithe stomach, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the slit. He continued his eyes upwards until he met Misha's cerulean gaze again, awaiting direction and more dirty words in THAT voice. There was something in Jensen that he hadn't known was there. A kink in his libido that Misha had stirred - he wanted to be degraded, debauched and demeaned. The command in Misha's voice and the intensity of his stare made him desperate to submit. he wanted...needed to be taken. Misha finally opened his mouth to speak "Look at you" he gritted "On your hand and knees for someone you just met... another man. I've made you a slut for cock in less than a we-" He was cut off by the most beautiful wet heat surrounding the head of his cock. They both stilled momentarily before Jensen's tongue darted out instinctively to taste at Misha's salty bitterness, lapping noisily causing Misha to keen loudly from the back of his throat. "Little whore for me aren't you, Jen?" Jensen answered by slipping further down Misha's length, pulling back then diving back down again in quick shallow motions. They carried on like that for what felt like forever. Jensen slowly getting braver and bolder, taking in more and more of Misha's blood hot cock. Licking and teasing curiously to discover all the places that would make Misha groan and throw his head back, cutting off his filthy words until all he could manage was an unintelligible string of profanities, affirmations and chants of Jensen's name. Misha was starting to feel the tell-tale tingle in the small of his back and his stomach - but he couldn't come yet - he still had a lot of ideas involving Jensen and he couldn't risk loosing what may be his only opportunity. Reluctantly he pulled back from Jensen, cock freeing itself with an obscene pop. "Stop" Misha ordered "Now stand up, slut and take off your pants - I want to look at you" Jensen stared at him, still on his knees, cock painfully hard in his jeans now... but he was scared to stand. He knew where this was leading and what was expected of him... but what scared him the most was how much he wanted it. Wanted to be taken, bent over for Misha, wanted to be broken by him, used. He trusted Misha without knowing why "Hey!" Jensen broke from his daze at the exclamation. "Did I fucking stutter?!" Jensen was breathless in his submission as he scrambled to his feet and began undoing his jeans, hissing as his cock, finally free, met the cool air of the trailer. His jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles as Misha observed him; looking him up and down- nodding slightly in approval at his naked form.  Jensen slid his palm slowly down his own belly to wrap his fingers around his throbbing length, but as soon as his fingers reached the base of his desperate cock he was intercepted by a firm grip on his wrist. He looked up quickly to see that blue glare. "No" Misha growled "You'll get off when I let you and it will be my doing, not yours. You wanna jerk off to me feel free - but not tonight... tonight your cock belongs to me" Jensen whimpered at the words. He was desperate for friction and touch. "But, Mish...I need-" "You don't know what you need, Jen. But I'm going to give it to you" Like nobody else ever has Misha added to himself He turned Jensen around and pulled him in. Misha's chest to his back, allowing his cock to rest up the generous curve of Jensen's ass, leaking into the small of his back. Misha rubbed his hands in circular motions over Jensen's chest. Fingers tugging and pinching at Jensen's nipples making them harden, Jensen moaned, leaning his head back into the dip between Misha's shoulder and neck - enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of hot damp skin on skin. Before Jen could become too adjusted to the closeness, Misha had his hands on his shoulder blades, pushing him over the edge of the sofa in one fluid movement. Jensen grunted with the force of the shove. "Stay there" Misha ordered "Keep that pretty ass in the air for me, baby" Jensen stayed statue still as he heard Misha rumble around his trailer. He went into the bathroom, yanking the string for the light as he went to rifle through Jensen's cabinate. Success! Misha picked up the half used bottle of lube and headed back into the main room. He briefly thought about the woman or women that Jensen had used the pink gel on before and felt a dull stab of possessive jealously before laying eyes on the picture in front of him. Beautiful bronze skin, sweat-slick, knees and firm thighs trembling in anticipation, cock hard and leaking against the leather arm of the small couch, but best of all - in exactly the same position Misha had ordered him to keep - legs slightly spread, bent double, ass high. For Misha and Misha only. "Such a good little slut" he cooed as he approached. Folding himself over Jensen's naked body to lick playfully around the shell of his ear causing him to keen softly into a cushion. "You ready, Jen" "Please, Mish. Please" Misha popped the cap on the lube, squeezing and spreading it generously over his fingers until they were dripping. "Spread your legs, baby. Nice and wide. Let me see that pretty little hole of yours" More moans broke from Jensen's lips as he obeyed, inching his legs apart to open himself up. His mouth opened noiselessly as the first of Misha's lube slicked fingers brushed against his entrance. His body tensed instinctively at the potential of intrusion. Misha bent over him again to pepper kisses up his spine, relaxing him to take the first small push through the tight ring of white-hot muscle. He was slow...methodical at first, easing Jensen through the burn. One finger became two, dragging a yelp from behind Jensen's teeth. Jensen continued to whimper as Misha fucked into him with his fingers - scissoring him open, deft and sure. Misha groaning at the sight of his lube-shined fingers plunging in and out of Jensen's heat. "Christ, Mish! I'm ready! I'm ready! Can't wait- Fuck...fucking do it!" Jensen gasped at the loss as Misha pulled his fingers out with one, slightly too quick movement. He leaned over Jensen to shove the two still-slick fingers into his mouth. Hooking them inside his left cheek to pull his head back - eyes wide and startled "Your in no position to think you can start calling the shots, whore" he growled as Jensen licked and sucked desperately at his fingers, tasting himself. Misha grabbed the lube off the coffee table- knocking an empty beer bottle onto the carpet in his haste. He drizzled the cool liquid over his swollen dick. Hissing at the touch as he slicked himself up. He couldn't resist laying a swift spank to Jensen's ass before lining up behind him. It took all of his self control not to thrust into him immediately upon feeling Jensen's heat touch the head of his cock. He grasped himself firmly at the base as he slowly eased himself inside, watching as he slid in...inch by inch until his slender hips met Jensen's ass. He stilled, allowing Jensen to adjust to him. But sooner than he would have thought, Jensen, panting hard, was pulling away and pushing back down in shallow thrusts. Fucking himself back onto Misha's dick. "Can't even wait for it can you, you little slut? Like it when it hurts huh?" The scream of pained pleasure that ripped from deep in Jensen's stomach as Misha rammed into him unexpectedly was the only answer Misha needed. He pounded relentlessly into Jensen, hearing him beg. Only certain words decipherable amongst the fucked out babble - such as "Fuck" "Yes" "Harder" and at one particularly thrilling moment - "Spank me!" Misha obliged. Beautiful noises of skin slapping skin filling the trailer as well as Misha's senses. As Misha brought his palm down again to Jensen's already bruising ass he saw Jen reach down to the floor- keeping himself braced with his other arm - steady to Misha's incessant pounding. His finger locked around the cold glass neck of the fallen bottle. He stole a sly look at Misha over his shoulder as he slowly lifted the bottle to his lips and began to wetly suck the tip, cheeks hollowing. This was Misha's undoing - watching Jensen quickly deep-throat himself with the bottle Misha grunted, loud. Slamming himself as hard as he could into Jensen's ass as the spilled inside him. Jensen howled around the bottle at the sensation of being filled as he came untouched all over his own stomach. They stayed like that for a while, folded over each other- breathless, sweaty and blissfully fucked out. Misha listened to Jensen's heartbeat gradually slow to a soothing beat. Face pressed sidewards between his freckles shoulder-blades. Jensen whined as Misha pulled his flaccid cock from between Jensen's legs. And for a brief moment Jensen panicked- fucked sober now - the realisation descended upon him of what he had just done. He'd just let a male co-star fuck him in his trailer. But what really made his fear flare was the thought of Misha just up and leaving him without a second thought. He had no idea what to do next. what to say. Misha eased off him and Jensen stood...knees weak, immediately seating himself uncomfortably on the sofa - averting Misha's gaze, feeling awkward. "Hey" Misha started sweetly, an endearing smile on his lips "Don't you go getting all shy on me now" He dropped down beside him, gently wrapping an arm around Jensen's waist, pulling him in a little closer - he nuzzled his nose into Jensen's damp hair. "I'm staying here tonight" he stated confidently "Not gonna let you throw me out like some one night stand. I have my pride ya'know?! I need spooning" Jensen smiled wide back at Misha...mostly in relief before the blue eyed man stood up and held out a hand for Jensen to take "But first we gotta get a shower" He pulled Jensen to his feet and set off towards the bathroom, he called over his shoulder "and bring that beer bottle"


End file.
